Living Statues
by Amelia Mordon
Summary: Rated Mature for later chapters.  Dante stumbles into a museum and meets a scuplter named 'Glitch'.  After he gets a guided tour, Dante notices something stange about the museums new life like and ancient statues.  Possibly yaoi. Hellsing DMC OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Devil May Cry (specificly 3)

Living Statues Part One

Dante was making his rounds as he always did when he came upon a flier. It was crumpled on the ground but it drew his attention none the less. It was a flier for the opening gala at the museum. A demonic exhibit. Dante knew he had to see this. The date for the gala was yesterday and he knew that the museum must be closed by this time of night. But for him it shouldn't be hard to sneak a peek. Not like he could pay for a museum ticket anyway.  
Dante snuck in the back door and arrived in a room full of statues. The room looked like a warehouse full of completed and works in progress. Like a studio. He heard tiny clicks and clanks, like a hammer hitting metal. He searched for the sound of the noise and found a man with a long black ponytail hammering away at a block of stone. He was obviously a private artist for this paticular museum. But he couldn't figure out why some of his beautiful finished works weren't on display. Suddenly the man stopped hammering and lifted his goggles. "Can I help you," he asked without turning.  
Dante was almost shocked, how did he know he was there. He walked out from the shadows to face the man, "I came to enjoy the art." The man picked up a cloth and whiped the dust from his hands, "If that were true you would have come while we were open." Dante laughed and took time to look at the surrounding busts and statues. "These are pretty good, how come their not on display," Dante said pointing at one.  
"Those are personal questions," the man said, "And I'm afraid we don't know each other that well." Dante started to introduce himself but the man interrupted him, "I know who you are. I'm not completely ignorent on what goes on at night in this city." The man turned away and when over to his work bench puting away tools and such. He removed his goggles which were the last thing to go into his large tackle box before he shut it. "They call me Glitch and I'm not going to explain why. But explaining is what I do best so allow me to enlighten you," Glitch said turning to face Dante and walking up to him, "Your here for the Demonic Exhibit but I assure you there's nothing of intrest as far as your concerned. I designed and created everyone of them. But it is that Exhibit's hint at demonic power that distracts all others from all the real supernatural statues that we have just down the hall."  
Now this was confusing. Dante wasn't sure what came out of Glitch's mouth but he defenetly said that there was some demonic energy in this place and Dante wanted to know what. Glitch grinned, "Would you like to see?"

The Man known only as 'Glitch' led Dante into the main part of the museum. And sure enough, just down the hall was at least a dozen statues on desplay. You can tell that they were old and have been locked away for some time. Each had a plaque with a single name writen on each one. Glitch stopped in front of one the had 'Alucard' written on the plaque, "These statues were found in a cave found deep underground. The room was sealed, it took a borer to get in and most of the statues shattered in the process. Each statue is of a person or a person-like creature. This man has his hand raised as to block some blinding light as if it caused pain. These are some of the most life-like statues I've ever seen. There so real it makes you think that if you stare long enough, they flinch."  
Dante took all of this in, it was so strange. There was a demonic aura coming from each statue as if possessed or enchanted. He didn't like the feel of this. Glitch turned to Dante as he continued to explain, "They found a plaque in the chamber and it is being researched and decifered in the back of the museum. The language is foreign, no ones ever seen it before. But with a little bit of luck they have decifered some of the context. It says that these were all monsterous being that were locked in stone by the gaze of Medusa, a Gorgon that was so ugly the very site of her turned people to stone. And the ancient ones locked them away so that they can never reak havock again."  
"Can they be freed," Dante asked, still not sure if the story was real. Glitch pointed to the name on the plaque, "They say the chosen one can free them by merely speaking their name. Each statue has a name carved under it's base and is now desplayed as their tite. That's all we know. No one in history ever looked as this beings do. There is nothing to compare them to." Dante became suspicious, "Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because if what the plaque said is true, we'll need all the help we can get."  
"But why me?"  
"You just happened to fall into my lap, and your a devil hunter, are you not?"  
When silence came from Dante, Glitch laughed, "I will leave this to you, if you wish to hear another story, I'll be in my shop." And with that Glitch left Dante to his thoughts. The statue before him didn't look all that evil. But then again, neither did he. He peered down at the plaque, "Alucard, huh?" And with that Dante went back to the shop. But even though Dante didn't notice, as he left the 'Alucard' statue's arm cracked.

To be continued...

Read and Review, I answer all questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Devil May Cry (specificly 3)

Living Statues Part Two

Boy could Glitch talk, him and Dante stayed up all night exchanging stories. They were laughing and carrying on when the heard a comotion outside the shop. They looked at each other before rushing to see what it was. Outside, in the hallway, there where security men, parametics, and detectives surrounding and mangled corpus. What was interesting was that the corpus had little or no blood. "What could have done this," Glitch whispered as the Lead Detective noticed them.  
"You there," Glitch heard a voice shout. After Glitch was done spazzing, like he always did, he looked around and noticed a man with short brownish silver hair glaring at him, "Don't move, I want to talk to you." He didn't want to cause any trouble so he quickly grabbed Dante's guns and threw them into his shop and locked the door. "What seems to be the problem officer," Glitch said with a hint of sweat. The detective raised an eyebrow at Glitch, "A security guard was killed, as you can plainly see. What are you too doing her so early in the morning?" Glitch new they were defenetly suspects so he decided to not tell them about him and Dante wondering around the building at three o'clock in the morning. "I work here," Glitch said, "I create sculptures for the museum. The curator knows I work late." "Does he now," the man retorted. Dante finally stepped foreward matching the detective's glare with one of his own, "And who are you?" The detective folded his arms, "I'm Detective Seryus, Fortuna police. You two with have to be detained for questioning on the events of last night"  
Glitch smiled, being that his mouth was the only thing you could see through his god offal bangs. He pointed to the door to his shop, "Fine by me, we'll wait in my shop. There's only one door in or out of the place so you can keep an eye on us." Detective Seryus nodded in agreement before posting an officer at the door. Glitch pulled Dante inside, "Hide your weapons, they'd be enough to convict us if they were found." Dante nodded and hid them in the back in a trunk. Glitch sat down with a sigh soon joined by Dante. "What could have done that," Glitch pondered, "It was like a wild animal tore him apart." "I've seen this type of mutilation a lot," Dante said. Glitch stood, "Well Dante, if you didn't bring anything monsterous with you, the culprit must have already been in the museum." Dante was about to respond when the door to Glitch's shop creaked open. Detective Seryus walked in with a note pad, not bothering to look at the two men as he wrote in it. "Alright," he said, "I'll need your names." The men introduced themselves quickly ushering Seryus to get on with it.  
Seryus sat down, "I was told to not let you leave the crime scene area. I will need to speak to you individually. Glitch, you'll go first." Glitch pointed Dante over to a storage room, "You can wait in there but be careful and don't break anything." Dante rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk inside. Glitch the sat down, "Please, can you inform me on the situation outside?" Seyrus sighed, "The guard looked like it was marred by some sort of animal with claws so as far as we know a human didn't kill him, however, a statue in one of your exibits was stolen and it seem they may have dropped it and destroyed some of it features. That is was my interigation is about while the feds deal with the animal problem." Glitch raised an eyebrow, "Which statue?"

Dante looked around the dark room, "Damn, where'd that idiot hide the light switch?" There was a dim light from a vent that had carried from one of the other rooms but still difficult to see. It wasn't long before a faint sound of deep breaths came to Dante's ears. He reached back to grab his gun when he realized he had hid them earlier. "Damn," Dante said under his breath. His eyes darted around the room and his soon noticed something crouched down on the floor breathing heavily. Dante reached his hand foreward, naturally unafraid. Just as he almost reached the being, Dante was dazzled with a flash of dark red.  
Pearl white fangs snarled and lashed out towards him as he quickly moved out of the way only to be caught in a vice grip. One arm was wrapped around Dante's waist gripping his gut painfully as the other had a hold on the back of his neck. Dante gritted his teeth in horror as pained shouted through his mind. This horrid creatures mouth had pierced the flesh of Dante neck.

To be continued...

Read and Review, I answer all questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Devil May Cry (specificly 3)

Both Glitch and Detective Seryus heard a thud and rushed towards the storage room. Glitch, being so lanky and long legged made it there first and thrusted open the door open so hard it banged against the wall. There Dante was laying on the floor. Glitched noticed the blood on his neck but, thank God, the detective didn't. Glitched rushed to his side and felt his pulse. After checking him out her turned to Seryus, "He's fine. I left a paint can open, he probably inhaled too much of the fumes and passed out. Your probably on a tight schedule so I'll call you when he wakes up." Seryus thought for a moment but eventually agreed. Glitch knew you couldn't pass out from the fumes of a paint can unless you stuck you head in the can, but thank goodness Seryus didn't know that.

Once Seryus was gone and Glitch had Dante awake thanks to a dirty gym sock, he started cleaning up his wound. "What hit me," asked Dante a little dizzy. Glitch gave a funny, confused look as he looked at the two holes in Dante's neck, "You ain't gonna believe this but it looks like a vampire bite." Dante was suddenly reminded of Nevan and felt queezy. "Well, I'm defently not a vampire, so what's up," Dante said raising an eyebrow. Glitch put a bandge over Dante's wound and started to put up his first aid kit, "All I can think of is that your demonic blood rejecked the virus. I mean, who ever heard of a Devil Vampire?"

"Wait a minute, why do you have a first aid kit in here," Dante asked without really thinking. Glitch laughed, "You have no idea how many times I've hit my thumb with that hammer." After sharing a hearty laugh the two got serious. What had happened in that storage room. Dante wasn't even sure for certain. Dante absent mindedly lifted his hand up to touch the bite mark on his neck, "Something defenetly bit me that's for sure. It was a man but thats all I know. I saw a flash of red then boom. I was out." Glitch, with all his knowledge of things, couldn't figure it out. It was safe to say that there was a man with sharp teeth running around and if it could hold Dante then it was defenetly a vampire. But what about the stature. Detective Seryus said there was enough debrie to say that someone dropped it, but that statue weighed several hundred pounds. If someone had dropped it Glitch and Dante would of heard it last night while they were talking. It just didn't add up. He was going to get the bottom of this and Glitch and Dante looked pretty suspicious right about now.

To be continued...

Read and Review, I answer all questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Devil May Cry (specificly 3) But Glitch is mine, no touchy!

Living Statues Part Four

Glitch took a hammer from his tool set and absentmindedly scratched the back of his head with it, "I think it's safe to say that the statue and this 'red flash' of yours is connected. I think the safest messure would be to find him before Detective Seryus does." "What you think he'll want all the credit," Dante joked. Glitch's face remained serious, "No Dante, that's not what I think."

Seryus was out front contacting his superior with the information he had recieved from Glitch. The CSI (Crime scene investigators) Found some evidence but they would be sure about anything until the tests came back from the lab. Seryus knew that there was something dangerous about so he set guards at ever entrence and exit to the museum just to make sure that nothing got out and no one got in. Just for safety regulations. He returned to Glitch's work room to check up on the boys. They weren't safe alone and there was no way he was going to let them go. He didn't think that Glitch or Dante had killed anyone but he had a hunch they knew what did.

"... Dude you should really wash those things their totally rank," Seryus heard Dante say as he walked in at the worse possible time. "Who says 'dude' anymore," Glitch sassed. "Alright you too," Seryus interupted irritably, "The museum is secure and you two aren't going anywhere. Priceless aren't has been smashed and a man's dead now I want some answers." "Sorry Detective, but we really don't know, we didn't notice anything until your people started poking around this morning," said Glitch, enjoying his gnact for explaining things. Seryus believed Glitch but they were his only leads, "All that's left to do is sit and wait for the lab results. So just have a seat boys." Dante gave a whiny moan like a four year old and whispered to Glitch, "This is not good."

On the other side of the museum a red clad man huddled in the shadows breathing deeply. He listened to the voices around him. Feeling every heart beat. It wasn't long before Seryus and the others heard screams of terror coming from the other corridors. Glitch gripped his hammer fermly, "I think it's safe to say whatever it was is still here." Seryus pulled out his gun, "You two wait here and lock the door." "Yeah that's a smart idea," Dante smarted off and was imediately silences by a smack in the back of the head by Glitch. After Seryus head left Glitch locked the door then pushed his glasses up his noes. "We can't just wait here while innocent people die," Dante said as he walked towards Glitch. "I know but there is a more logical approuch," Glitch said as he handed Dante a radio, "The responds directly to my headset, I'm in no condiction to fight but I can still be of some help. I'm going onto the internet and see what I can find out about vampires and the missing statue. You just hold off that thing a little while." Dante nodded and went to retrieve his gear as Glitch attached his headset and turned on his computer. Dante went for the door. "No no, don't use the door," Glitch haulted Dante. "What the? Then what am I supposed to use?!" "Your the vigulanty go shimmy your ass up the air vent," said Glitch motioning to the ceiling vent with his thumb. "I hate you..."

To be continued...

Read and Review, I answer all questions.

Auther's Note: To my only fan at the moment Phantomshadowdragon. I fixed my boo boo on chapter one. Also I love you imput it totally makes me laugh. I thinking of making another statue come to life but I can't decide which character to choose. I'd like your imput on that as well. Also I can't decide who to match up as couples. Keep reviewing you keep me working XD. I wrote this chapter for you since your so devote. Dedication much? Please and thank you!


End file.
